VF-17 Nightmare
'VF-17 NIGHTMARE' RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND he VF-17 Nightmare, primarily designed as a space fighter, features most of the power and weaponry for extended space operations without the need for special hardware. In those rare cases the VF-17 requires deployment with a heavier weapons load, the Super Pack system is designed to augment the variable fighter with even more firepower. Four Super Packs are mounted on the Nightmare featuring two pulse laser guns and two micro-missile launchers. In addition, the two boosters are built into the pulse laser packs, providing more thrust to compensate for the additional weight of the Super Pack system. The ventral micro-missile packs are mounted under the wings in fighter mode and feature two swivel latches that rotate the packs onto the ventral fuselage during transformation, mounting the packs upon the outer side of the legs in Battroid mode. The Super Pack is an effective if rarely deployed hardware system, typically used only for special operations as the passive stealth of the VF-17 is undermined when equipped with Super Packs. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: VF-17A (First mass-produced version) VF-17C (Upgrade of VF-17A with improved avionics) VF-17D (Current standard version. First version to include head lasers) VF-17S (Squad Leader Version. Features four head lasers and improved engines) VF-17T (Two-seat trainer version based on VF-17D) [[]] (Custom Two-Seat Version, Macross 7 Sound Force) Class: Space Interdiction and Interception Variable Fighter Manufacturer: General Galaxy Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System. The VF-17T has an elongated cockpit that can support two pilots in full TLS gear. Operational Deployment: 2035 MDC BY LOCATION: Head Lasers (2 in 17D, 4 in 17S) 30 each (1) Head 100 Hands (2) 50 each Arms (2) 120 each Shoulders (2) 120 each Legs & Thrusters (2) 240 each (2) Main Body 350 Main Wings (2) 150 each Gun Pod 120 Reinforced Pilot Compartment/Escape Pod 150 (3) Pinpoint Barrier Shield 100 NOTES: ''' #Destroying the head of the VF will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, nightvision, thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot and cockpit section/escape pod will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. #The pinpoint barrier shield regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC per round. Even if completely destroyed the shield will regenerate within 2 melee rounds. The shield is usually generated on the left arm of the VF-17. '''NOTE: Pinpoint barrier shields were not added to the VF-17 design until 2040. SPEEDS: RUNNING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 100 mph (160 kmph) LEAPING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 30 ft (9 m) high or 50 ft (15.2 m) long without thrusters. FLYING, GERWALK/SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: Mach One (670 mph/1072 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: Mach 1 (670 mph/1072 kmph) max speed at 10,000 meters or less above sea level. Mach 4 (2680 mph/4288 kmph) max speed at 10,000-30,000 meters above sea level. Mach 21+ (14,070 mph/22,512 kmph) max speed at 30,000+ meters above sea level. The Nightmare is capable of achieving orbit over an Earth-class planet without additional rocket assistance. Maximum rate of ascent is 42,500 meters/minute. G limits are +33.5 to -18.0 standard Earth gravities. MAX ENGINE THRUST: 55,000 kg x2 for all versions except VF-17S and VF-17T Custom. 59,500 kg x2 for VF-17S and VF-17T Custom. STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 48.58 ft (15.18 m) in soldier configuration. 30.36 ft (9.49 m) in gerwalk configuration. 17.18 ft (5.37 m) in fighter configuration. WIDTH: 20.93 ft (6.54 m) at shoulders in soldier configuration. 77.52 ft (24.22 m) in gerwalk or fighter configuration with wings at maximum extension. LENGTH: 12.50 ft (3.91 m) in soldier configuration. 41.12 ft (12.85 m) in gerwalk configuration. 50.02 ft (15.63 m) in fighter configuration. WEIGHT: 9000 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 50 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Two 55,000 kg Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/Pratt&Whitney/Rolls Royce FF-2100X thermonuclear turbine engines, designed for space use but equipped with concealed air intakes for optional use in an atmosphere (the VF-17S has improved versions of the FF-2100X engines capable of 59,500 kg maximum thrust). 2D horizontal independent convergent/divergent vectored nozzles on engines for thrust vectoring as well as enhanced V/STOL performance and maneuverability. Over 30 Pratt&Whitney HMM-6B high-maneuverability vernier thrusters for additional mobility are mounted on the wingtips, vertical stabilizers, upper and lower surfaces of the nose, and other key locations. Additional thruster options include FAST packs and an external fold generator developed for use with Project Super Nova advanced variable fighters. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'ANTI-AIRCRAFT LASERS:' The VF-17 is equipped with head lasers similar to the ones used on the old VF-1 Valkyrie VF for use in air combat skirmishes and other defensive purposes. The lasers (2 on the VF-17D, 4 on the VF-17S) are mounted on the head of the mecha in soldier mode and in the central dorsal section of the main body pointed rearward in fighter and gerwalk modes. Unlike the head laser mounted on the VF-11, these lasers can be turned to point in front of, above, or behind the mecha in fighter and gerwalk modes. However, the head cannot be turned in these modes, so they can be use only to fire at targets directly IN FRONT OF, ABOVE, or BEHIND the Nightmare (cannot fire at targets to the left or right). The lasers also cannot fire below the VF in fighter or gerwalk mode. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-missile/defensive #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D6 M.D. per laser. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired as a continuous beam, or in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'FIXED SMALL-BORE LASER CANNONS:' Two small-bore laser cannons are mounted on both sides of the cockpit in a fixed-forward position. These lasers can be fired in any mode, but cannot be moved and must be aimed by moving the body of the mecha. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Light Anti-mecha #*'RANGE:' 2000 feet (600 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 2D6 M.D. per laser. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired as a continuous beam, or in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'FIXED MEDIUM-BORE, DUAL PORT LASER CANNONS:' Each arm of the Nightmare has a medium-bore laser mounted internally that runs the length of the arm. This laser is slightly unusual because it has TWO exit ports for the beam instead of the normal one, meaning that the laser can fire out the front or the rear of the arm at any time (but not both). These lasers can be used in any mode (fighter, gerwalk, or soldier) and can be fired in front or in back of the mecha. The arm must be moved in order to aim the laser concealed within. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Defense #*'RANGE:' 3000 feet (900 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. per laser. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'SEVEN-BARREL GU-14 40mm STEALTH GATLING GUN POD:' The main weapon of the VF-17 is a concealed handheld gun pod that can be used in fighter or soldier mode. The gun pod is stored in a collapsed form in a concealed port on the right leg of the mecha when in fighter and gerwalk mode, and fires out of a special port near the top of the leg. When the VF goes to soldier mode, the gun can be ejected into the Nightmare's right hand, where it automatically unfolds and is ready for action. The gun can be re-collapsed and replaced in the port when the VF-17 returns to fighter or gerwalk mode. Due to the mecha's configuration, the gun pod CANNOT be used in gerwalk mode; the exit barrel aims up at the main body, which would cause the VF-17 to shoot itself in this mode. Like the gun pod used by the VF-11 Thunderbolt, the Nightmare's gun pod uses clips of ammo. One spare ammo clip is kept in a port on the left leg of the VF-17, directly across from the gun pod port. However, in order to switch clips the Nightmare must first convert to soldier mode, so it can manually remove and replace the gun pod's clip with its hands. Other gun pods can NOT be used by the VF-17, as they will not fit in the Nightmare's gun pod port in fighter/gerwalk modes. *'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault *'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha *'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) *'DAMAGE:' 2d6x10+10 *'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. *'PAYLOAD:'10 rounds per mag. *Additional ammo clips can be inserted, but exchanging clips requires the VF-17 to be in soldier mode and takes a FULL melee round (player forfeits all his attacks for that round). One spare clip is stored in the left leg of the Nightmare. #'HEAVY LASER MODULE:' This weapon is an alternative to the VF-17's standard gun pod developed by researchers aboard the Macross 7. It consists of a long tube which contains a heavy laser and a high-density capacitor that fits on the gun pod in place of an ammo clip. This one-shot weapon fires a beam which is powerful enough cut through the main body of most mecha on a single hit. (!) However, there are several disadvantages to the weapon. First off, the weapon is good only for one shot, after which the internal capacitor is completely drained. Second, in order to carry this module it must be stored in the VF-17's left leg, a spot that normally stores a spare clip for the Nightmare's gun pod. This effectively halves the ammo capacity of the VF-17, and greatly reduces its combat endurance. Still, many pilots feel that the tradeoff is worth it since the heavy laser gives them the ability to take out command mecha or even spaceships in a single shot. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Heavy Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Surgical Strikes #*'RANGE:' 5 miles (8 km) #*'DAMAGE:' 8D6x10+10 M.D. (single shot only) #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Once. It takes one full melee attack to eject the unit and mount it on the gun pod in preparation to fire. Weapon system check #*'PAYLOAD:' One shot, after which the weapon needs to be recharged back in leg. #'INTERNAL MISSILE LAUNCHERS (4):' The VF-17 is equipped with four concealed internal missile launchers, two on each shoulder. Each launcher contains 4 short-range missiles, for a total of 16 for the entire mecha. Any type of SRM may be use, but armor-piercing are standard issue. The missiles may be fired in any mode. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of standard UN Spacy [[]] can be used. #*'RANGE:' Varies with missile type; typically 5 miles (8 km). #*'DAMAGE:' Varies with missile type; typically 1D6x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1, 2, 3, or 4. One volley counts as one attack. #*'PAYLOAD:' 4 missiles per launcher; 16 total. #'HOWARD PBS-03F PIN-POINT BARRIER SYSTEM:' As the war between the Varuta and the Macross 7 intensified, the VF-17 was updated and equipped with a new mecha-scale pinpoint barrier system for defense, identical to the system used by the VF-19 Excalibur. The system can generate a single pinpoint barrier that can be moved anywhere on the mecha and used as a shield against incoming attacks. The barrier provides 100 MDC of protection, and regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC per round when damaged. Even if destroyed by combined attacks, the shield will regenerate itself within 2 rounds. In order to use the shield, the pilot must make a successful parry roll to intercept an incoming attack. Due to the tremendous power requirements of the system, only the missiles and gun pod can be used by the VF-17 while the barrier is in operation. #*'Primary Purpose': Defense #*'Protection': 100 MDC total #*'Regeneration Rate': 50 MDC per round. #*'Size:' The barrier can be up to 10 ft (3 m) in diameter. #*'Duration': Unlimited. COMPATIBLE FAST PACKS: THE SUPER VALKYRIE: '''is a state of the art design for the VF-17 Valkyrie Fighters. Giving maneuvering thrusters missile pods and twin rocket boosters. * '''Additional M.D.C. ** Main Body - 70 ** Legs- 60 ** +1 Dodge''' +1 Strike ' '''Additional Weapon Systems 1) ''DORSAL-MOUNTED LASER GUNS (2)' These are the original booster packs developed for the VF-17 Valkyrie. In addition to the large rocket booster and six engines, the booster contains two laser guns. * '''LASER POD' ** PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense ** MISSILE TYPES: Any type of Medium Range Missile can be used. ** RANGE: Varies with missile type, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). ** DAMAGE: Varies with missile type, typically 2D8x10 M.D. ** RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee. ** PAYLOAD: '''unlimited 2. '''Leg Missile Launcher Pods (2) These are the original leg missile pods designed for the VF-17 Valkyrie. Originally designed to provide extra protection for the legs against possible missile strikes, the missiles were added as an afterthought to give the VF-17 extra punch. Each launcher carried 22 short-range mini missiles. * MDC VALUE: 30 * WEAPONRY: ** SHORT-RANGE MISSILES *** PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense *** MISSILE TYPES: Any type of Short Range Mini Missile can be used. *** RANGE: Varies with missile type, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). *** DAMAGE: Varies with missile type, typically 2D4x10 M.D. *** RATE OF FIRE: Individual fire only. *** PAYLOAD: 22 missiles. HAND TO HAND COMBAT: If necessary, the pilot of the VF-17 can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The Nightmare is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: *Restrained Punch: 1D4 M.D. *Full Strength Punch: 2D6 M.D. *"Booster" Punch: 3D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) *Tear or Pry with Hands: 1D6 M.D. *Kick: 1D6 M.D. *Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. *Body Flip/Throw: 1D4 M.D. *Body Block/Tackle: 1D6 M.D. *Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VF-17: * AUTO-PILOT: The VF-17 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, allowing the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto- pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. *'COMBAT COMPUTER:' The VF-17 is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data collected by the combat computer can be displayed on the virtual environment cockpit of the mecha (see below), which allows the system to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. *'ESCAPE POD:' The entire reinforced cockpit of the VF-17 is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0), but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening head and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The escape pod of the VF-17 is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VF-17's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The escape pod will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' All UN Spacy variable fighters come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'PASSIVE STEALTH CONSTRUCTION 1ST GENERATION :' The VF is designed with special materials and angled surfaces in order to help decrease the Nightmare's radar reflection, thus making it ideal for recon and surgical strike missions. These features provide a constant +2 to initiative rolls made during combat and a -25% for detection rolls by the VF. Note that this is a PASSIVE stealth system, and not an active one like a cloaking device. The +2 initiative bonus will continue so long as the mecha is functional. *'RP-60''' '''3rd GENERATION ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM: The VF is equipped with the 3rd generation stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VFs stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VF a +3 to initiative and a +2 to Strike and +2 Dodge. Takes 1 Melee action to activate. NOTE: Since the VF stealth capability is a system, (the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 25% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighter’s base. * *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The VF-17's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. *'VIRTUAL ENVIRONMENT COCKPIT:' The VF-17 is equipped with an innovative new cockpit layout that provides monitors below and around the pilot in addition to the HUD cockpit dome. In flight, these monitors display what is below and behind the aircraft, giving the pilot a tremendous field of view that is unparalled by any other aircraft (with the possible exception of the [[]] brain-direct imaging system). This wide view in addition to the combat computer's cockpit overlays give the VF-17 a +1 to dodge and initiative rolls in addition to any other bonuses. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR NIGHTMARE VARIABLE FIGHTER TRAINING: BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 on initiative (plus stealth bonuses, see above). *+1 to strike. *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in soldier mode, +3 in gerwalk, +5 in jet mode. *+1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *No leap dodge. *No leap kick. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED VF-17 NIGHTMARE COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for pilots specializing in the VF-17. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+2 on initiative (plus stealth bonuses, see above). *+3 to strike *+4 to parry *+5 to dodge in solder mode, +7 in gerwalk, +8 in jet mode. *+4 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *+2 to leap dodge. A leap dodge is an automatic dodge which causes no loss of attacks per melee. The new generation variable fighters are so maneuverable that the pilot can dodge an attack while moving to counterattack an enemy. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.